The Random Kaito Appears!
by KagaKawaii
Summary: Hatsune Miku is your average high-school student. When she meets Kaito, everything changes...


I woke up as usual in my bed and pushed off my blanket. I got up, made my bed and glanced over at the calender.

_'Oh, today is when that new student is scheduled to come,' _I thought to myself. Based on the rumors, the new student is male. They said he's a cool and calm guy. I figured I would just figure it out at school.

I made my way downstairs to see my mother wasn't down there as she usually is. I took notice of a note on the table.

_'I was called in to go to work early, breakfast is on the table,' _the note read.

I looked over to see a plate of pancakes on the table. They still had steam rising from them, so, I assumed she couldn't have left much earlier than she usually does. I began to eat my pancakes and think about the new student. I hope he isn't like some guys at my school, those guys are total jerks.

I finished my pancakes and headed upstairs. I grabbed my school uniform and walked into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth.

After I left the bathroom I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I closed the door behind me. It felt cold, but I just dealt with it and started walking towards school.

My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm your average 16 year-old high-school student. I have two, long, teal ponytails that almost fall down to my feet. If I didn't keep my hair in two ponytails, it would reach past my feet and drag against the ground. I would probably trip a lot, haha. My eyes are also teal, the same shade as my hair.

When I reached the school, I noticed my two best friends waving at me. Their names are Kagamine Rin and Megurine Luka. I smiled and waved back, walking towards them.

"Miku!" Rin said, flashing a toothy grin and hugging me. Rin is usually hyper so she loves giving hugs and her favorite food is oranges. She has short, light shaded blonde hair that falls to her shoulders and her eyes are a turquoise shade of blue. She always has a white ribbon in her hair.

"Hey, Miku," Luka said, calmly smiling. Luka is the more calm and quiet type and loves tuna. She has long, light shaded pink hair the falls past her waist. Her eyes are the same as Rin's. You can almost always find her in the library after school.

"Hey," I replied, smiling.

The three of us started heading inside of the school building and went our separate ways to our lockers. I deposited my jacket and my bag into my locker, grabbed my stuff, and shut it. After I made sure my locker was securely locked, I headed towards the classroom.

As I was about to enter the classroom I bumped into a blue haired guy. I couldn't recognize who he was since I never saw him before.

"Woah, oops," he said, awkwardly smiling. "Sorry, I'll help," he proceeded to help me gather up my stuff. I looked up at him and couldn't help but notice what a deep shade of blue his eyes were. I quickly stood up, looked away and muttered a thank you.

I walked over to my desk and placed my things on it. I slid into my chair and waited for class to start. I began to wonder who the new student is again. I just shrugged and took my sketch book out of my binder and started doodling. I ended up drawing a picture of a bird. The American Goldfinch, to be exact. Or its binomial name, Carduelis tristis.

I quickly put away my sketch book when I saw Hiyama Sensei entering the room. I'm known to be a well behaved and intelligent student, so, I can't ruin my reputation.

Hiyama Sensei quickly quieted down the class and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We have a new student today."

Everyone started turning towards others, whispering to each other about what the new student might be like. Since Luka and Rin don't sit near me, I just waited for Hiyama Sensei to continue.

Hiyama Sensei quieted down the class yet again and continued to speak. "Kaito, you may come in," he said, signaling for the new student to enter the classroom.

I looked over at the new student and noticed it was the same guy I bumped into earlier. He looked nervous and shaky.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow students?" Hiyama Sensei suggested to the guy who was apparently named Kaito.

After a very long pause, he finally spoke, "...Hey."

I assumed he must not be used to crowds. He didn't bother to say his name or anything, just a simple greeting.

Hiyama Sensei proceeded to speak, "This is Shion Kaito." He pointed to the empty desk to me, "Kaito, you may go sit next to Miku."

The class's eyes were glued to Kaito as he walked to the desk next to me. I felt other girls glaring daggers at me; I assumed they found Kaito attractive. I just shook it off and watched Kaito as he slid into his chair. I decided to do the polite thing and introduce myself.

I looked over at Kaito and got his attention, "Hey, I'm Miku. If you need anything, you can ask me, okay?" I said to him with a smile.

He simply replied with a nod and said, "I'm Kaito."

Before I could turn my attention back to Hiyama Sensei, he began to speak to me.

"Miku, since you seem to be acquainted with Kaito. Why don't you show him around the school?" he suggested to me. It was pretty obvious he wasn't asking, no, rather, he was telling me to show him around the school.

Knowing I couldn't get myself out of the situation, I replied by saying, "Alright."

I slipped out of my seat and made my way out of the classroom, Kaito soon following behind me. Kaito closed the door behind me and looked over at me questioningly.

"Let's go," I said, not really caring whether he approved or not.

I showed him various places around the school. Such as different classrooms, the restroom, the nurse's office, etc. I wasn't aware of whether he was listening or not since he was behind me the whole time.

I looked over to see him...rolling on the walls?! Is that even possible?! He seemed to be enjoying himself as he somehow defied gravity.

"K-Kaito," I stuttered, sounding more timid than I had intended to. "How are you rolling on the wall like that?"

He made an abrupt stop and rolled down the wall. He stood up recomposing his posture and looked over at me. He acted as if nothing happened and started heading towards the direction of the classroom.

I stood there dumbfounded...what have I just witnessed? Whatever it was, it was _not_ normal. That's for sure.

After what seemed like an hour, I finally started to walk towards the classroom. From what I assumed, he must have listened. When I walked back into the classroom he was right there, sitting. I walked over to my desk and slid into my chair, quickly glancing at Kaito but swiftly looking away.

After Hiyama Sensei's lesson the bell rang for second period to start. That's good, I can get away from that weirdo, Kaito. I gathered my things and walked over to where Rin and Luka were. Rin looked like she had just found a lifetime supply of oranges while Luka was her usual calm self.

"So," Rin started, looking at me excitedly. "How was Kaito? Was he cool like they said it is? Was he-"

I stopped Rin before she could continue babbling on with her questions. "I'll tell you later," I said, smiling at her. She simply nodded in agreement.

The three of us walked out of the classroom to our second period class. We entered the classroom and slid into our seats. My teal eyes scanned the room. I let out of sigh of relief; Kaito wasn't in the classroom.

Sakine Sensei got the attention of the class and explained what we would be learning. Since I already understood the concept, I started daydreaming.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange forest. Trees were towering over me so I had no idea where I was. I could tell it was during the day since the sun was out. _

_I looked over to see a squirrel looking in my direction._

_It began to speak to me, "Hatsune," it said, calmly. Then it began to speak louder, "Hatsune!"_

I opened my eyes to see the whole class keeping their eyes glued to me. I looked over at Sakine Sensei to see anger in her eyes. I'm guessing she must have noticed I was daydreaming. I waited for one of her huge lectures.

"Hatsune, you should know better than this!" she said, raising her voice to show authority. She shook her head in disappointment. "Daydreaming in class will get you nowhere, this is school, you come here for an education," she said, sounding irritated.

I slightly tilted my head down apologetically, "I'm sorry, Sakine Sensei, it won't happen again," I reassured her.

She gave a forgiving smile, "Alright, now let us continue with the lesson."

I could hear giggling and whispers while Sakine Sensei walked towards her desk. It immediately came to a stop when she faced the class.

After Sakine Sensei was done with her lesson the bell rang and everyone slid out of their seats and gathered their stuff. I walked over to Rin and Luka who seemed to have pitiful looks on their faces.

"That must have been tough, Miku, having Sakine yell at you," she said.

I shook my head with a reassuring smile, "No, it's fine, it was my fault for daydreaming."

Luka entered the conversation, "You're always so positive, Miku," she said, giving me a genuine smile.

"We should probably start heading to third period," I said. They nodded and we proceeded to head towards our third period classroom.

**~Time Skip to Lunch~**

I decided I needed some time to think so, I told Rin and Luka I couldn't eat lunch with them. They were understanding as usual. I went to the spot at lunch I always go to when I need time to think, near a certain tree.

I sat down and placed my lunch bag on the ground next to me. I looked over to see...Kaito?

"Kaito?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Oh, Miku," he said, scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly smiling and laughing. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "No."

He smiled back, "May I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the spot next to me. I nodded and he walked over and sat down, leaning against the tree and placing his lunch on the ground.

"I like sitting here to think," I spoke, starting a conversation. "It's nice to relax for once without having anything penetrate your thoughts."

He nodded in agreement and silently stared at the sky.

I began to become curious, "Is there something you're looking at?" I asked, looking at the sky with him.

"Not really," he said, sighing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all, there's no need to be concerned," he replied.

I began to think and remembered he had been somehow defying gravity and rolling on the wall. I began to get curious and got the courage to ask him. "Umm, Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"How were you rolling on the walls this morning?"

"...That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

I looked at him questioningly, "But I've never seen anyone do something like that before!"

He shook his head and started to chuckle a bit, "It doesn't concern you."

So I just sat there, dumfounded yet again, by this guy I just met today, Kaito. He acted so weird like that, but now he's completely normal?

"Well, I should get going, Miku," he said to me.

I nodded as I watched him walk away. This guy is a mystery.

After lunch I met up with Rin and Luka and we went to our next classes. Sadly, I was separated from them because I had a different class. The rest of the school day the classes went by quickly.

I met up with Luka and Rin after school. Rin looked at me excitedly like she did earlier in the school day.

"So," she started, "Can you tell us about Kaito now?" she asked hastily. Luka nodded, as if agreeing with what Rin just said.

"I have one word to explain him," I said to them, "Mysterious."

"That's it?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, knowing she wanted to hear more.

"But Miku," she pouted.

"I have no other way to describe him, Rin," I said, when the truth was, I could have said so much more about him. But, I doubt Rin would want to know he was a weirdo. Even if I did tell her, she probably would refuse to believe me.

The rest of the walk home was silent. I walked inside of my house, taking my shoes off to be greeted by my mother.

"Welcome home, Miku," she said with a smile. I smiled back and told her thank you.

I walked upstairs to my room and placed my bag next to my bed. I let myself fall onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I let out a sigh and quietly said to myself, "This is going to be an interesting school year, especially with that Kaito guy around."


End file.
